Not that I didn't care ( it's that I didn't know)
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Era uma emergência, Enjolras digitou desesperadamente uma mensagem para Combeferre e depois uma para Éponine." faz parte da série Adult Supervision


**Título**: Not that I didn't care ( it's that I didn't know)  
**Autor: **notagoodplace4gods  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Moments of breathless delight **, item: sofá, modern AU, faz parte da série adult supervision  
**Advertências: **não bebam, crianças  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 1  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** "Era uma emergência, ele digitou desesperadamente uma mensagem para Combeferre e depois uma para Éponine."

Enjolras olhou feio para as mensagens de Éponine. Claro que era bem verdade o fato de que os amigos se comportavam como crianças muitas vezes mais do que agiam a idade que realmente tinham. Sabia também que Combeferre precisava de uma folga, afinal ele era o guia do grupo, o que muitas vezes se traduzia para "o pai do grupo," o adulto que os supervisionava desde sempre, impedindo-os de cometer erros estúpidos, então essa folga era mais do que merecida.

Mas ela não precisava ser hoje, agora, nessa festa estúpida e sem propósito, quando Enjolras precisava desesperadamente de sua orientação. Era uma emergência, ele digitou desesperadamente uma mensagem para Combeferre e depois uma para Éponine.

E era. Ele tinha ido seguir o primeiro conselho do guia e levar Grantaire para casa, então quando tinha tentado acordar o moreno e fazê-lo se levantar do sofá, Grantaire tinha praticamente caído em cima dele, começando a babar em seu pescoço. Sim, os lábios deles estavam tocando a pele exposta de Enjolras e _isso era uma emergência. _

Claro que ainda tinha o risco da cabeça dele cair para o peito do loiro e de ser acordado pelas batidas desenfreadas do coração de Enjolras e se ele não tomasse cuidado era isso o que aconteceria. Por esses motivos, Enjolras tentava não se mover, não pensar, - os pensamentos dele eram altos demais, - e nem mesmo respirar.

Obviamente ele falhou nos três e Grantaire piscou, esfregando os olhos na camisa do amigo.

- O que eu perdi? – Piscou ainda mais quando viu em quem estava apoiado. - Apolo, eu ainda estou sonhando?

- Não, eu estou aqui de verdade. – Enjolras engoliu em seco e se ajeitou no sofá para encará-lo melhor.

- Bom, isso é debatível. – O moreno sorriu. – Eu sempre te carrego comigo para onde for, preciso de alguém para me lembrar de que sou um cínico inútil, não?

Enjolras fechou a cara, sentindo uma pontada de culpa, o que era muito provavelmente um efeito de se estar bêbado. Por deus, ficar bêbado era muito ruim, ele não conseguia entender por que Grantaire era tão fã de álcool. Pra falar a verdade, Enjolras não estava entendo muitas das coisas que estavam acontecendo a seu redor, tudo parecia mais... lento?

- Não diga isso.

- Oh, Apolo, não te problema, você não precisa fingir que se importa. Eu sempre soube que você era o sol, então a culpa é minha se eu me queimar, não? – Riu. – E também dizem que o oposto do amor é a indiferença e não o ódio, então, talvez eu não esteja indo tão mal assim. – Riu ainda mais alto. – Oh, desculpe, sinta-se livre para me ignorar, eu estou bêbado.

Talvez seja isso que estar bêbado significava, Enjolras pensou. Talvez ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e não ter que lidar com as consequências, ou com as causas que o levaram a sentir essas coisas em primeiro lugar. Talvez esse seja o apelo, talvfez ele estivesse começando a entender...

- Eu não odeio você. – Até a sua própria voz lhe pareceu estranha, parecia como se ele estivesse falando debaixo d'agua; não que ele já tenha tentado falar debaixo d'agua antes, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que seria a mesma coisa. – Eu realmente não te odeio, quero dizer, seria muito bom se eu te odiasse porque você é ridículo e absurdo e muito, muito... – Ele precisava seriamente parar de falar, porque se ele não parar de falar ele vai morrer afogado.

- Você está bêbado? – Grantaire franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – A resposta veio rápida e negativa porque o moreno estava sorrindo de maneira divertida e presunçosa para ele e Enjolras precisava acabar com isso o mais rápido que podia.

- Não? – Grantaire se inclinou para a frente de modo com que seus narizes quase se esbarrassem, de modo que seus lábios quase se encontrassem, e inspirou fundo. – Você cheira a álcool.

- Você que cheira a álcool. – Enjolras fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, e como não ousou se afastar, ele conseguiu sentir a respiração quente do outro lhe atingir o rosto, ateando fogo a todo o seu sangue.

- Você está bêbado, Apolo, e eu vou provar. – Grantaire respondeu, fechou os olhos e o beijou, pressionando seus lábios nos do loiro com tanta força que Enjolras precisou se apoiar com os cotovelos no encosto.

Assim que partiu os lábios para receber-lhe a língua, Enjolras conseguia provar o álcool nos lábios dele, mas ele também conseguia provar outra coisa, uma coisa incrivelmente doce, gostosa e tão, mas tão viciante. As mãos de Grantaire seguravam-lhe o rosto com propriedade, enquanto as de Enjolras se fecharam em torno do ar, e isso era errado. Enjolras empurrou-o levemente e para isso teve que usar de todas as suas forças possíveis, mas só o bastante para se encaixar debaixo dele, até que voltou a puxá-lo de forma que os dois caíram no sofá.

As costas de Enjolras encontraram o tecido macio do sofá e ele as arqueou, colando seu peito no de Grantaire. Mesmo com duas camadas de roupas entre eles o toque mandou um arrepio indecente por toda a sua espinha dizendo que eles estavam perto demais um do outro e mesmo assim não perto o suficiente.

Enjolras ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, seu cérebro tinha desligado no momento em que sentiu a língua de Grantaire na sua, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade, para dizer a verdade, Grantaire sempre tivera esse efeito sobre ele, Grantaire o tirava do sério toda vez, fazendo-o sentir raiva e todas essas outras coisas que ele nunca se atreveria a nomear.

Suas mãos correram por debaixo da camisa social que o moreno usava, desesperado por mais contato, por prova de que isso estava realmente acontecendo, até porque, se antes tudo lhe parecia lento demais, agora as coisas estão indo a uma velocidade ridiculamente alta e Enjolras queria que durasse para sempre. Só percebeu o quão duro ele próprio estava quando sentiu-lhe a ereção do moreno roçar-se na sua. O atrito arrancou um gemido rouco de seus lábios, que mais pareceu com um lamúrio quando Grantaire forçou-se para cima.

A súbita ausência fez Enjolras abrir os olhos. Ele sentou-se de frente para o moreno, que já estava prestes a se levantar. Abriu a boca para dizer _por que, por que _e _não, não vá embora, fique comigo, _mas sua garganta estava seca demais e nenhum som deixou-a.

- Viu, Apolo, você está tão bêbado. – Grantaire forçou um sorriso doloroso. – Você está bêbado para caralho. – Suspirou fundo e virou-se de costas, começando a andar a passos firmes e largos na direção do banheiro.

Enjolras piscou, sentindo-se subitamente com frio, enquanto observava Grantaire desaparecer de sua vista.

- Eu não sabia. – Comentou para si mesmo. – Mas eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida toda. – Deixou-se cair contra o encosto do sofá e quando o sono veio, não lutou contra ele.

Quando ele acordou, no dia seguinte, ele tinha uma dor de cabeça infernal, um lençol que cobria-lhe o corpo e uma mensagem de Combeferre perguntando se ele estava bem. Assim que conseguiu focar os olhos no celular, respondeu que sim, que pedia desculpas por ter ficado em cima dele a noite toda, que o amigo merecia todo o descanso que poderia ter e que eles poderiam ficar mais um dia sem supervisão adulta que ninguém ia morrer.

Um minuto depois respondeu que não, não estava bem.


End file.
